brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Terry Worsley
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Kingcjc (Talk) 13:27, 5 April 2010 |} theme page Hello and welcome to Brickipedia. Please do not make pages for themes which are not official LEGO releases or do not have a source as a future theme. If you would like to know more, please see our Manual of style in the welcome message you've recieved above. Thank you, and have a nice day! -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 19:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) moving Can you not move disambiguation pages ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Buttongoo Hello there, I am LEGO Lord 04:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC). Remember Buttongoo? I am a bit better than him at making video game characters. You can ask me what to make just as you did to him. If you would like to know, I am 14 years old. By the way you can sign your name on messages like mine LEGO Lord 21:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC). Just put down four ~'s. About Anna Jones, I am not too intrested in a third LEGO Indiana Jones game at the current time. However I am intrested in a LEGO Batman 2 and LEGO The Lord of the Rings games. Do you like those ideas? I lots about those ideas. You can see about those on my profile page and my blogs. I might make Anna Jones at this current time. LEGO Lord 22:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) 9 years old I'm really sorry to do this to you, but by admitting that you are 9 years old, you are saying that you violate the agreement you made with Wikia when signing up for an account- you must be 13 years or older to have an account. This means that you must be blocked until you are 13. I'll give you two days or so to do what you want, but after that, I'm going to have to place the block on you. I don't want to do it, but they are Wikia rules. Sorry Gladiatoring 22:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Batman 2: The Origins Hello, you can talk to me on www.legoconcepts.wikia.com There you can see details on LEGO Batman 2: The Origins. By the way, LEGO is always in capital letters. LEGO Lord 22:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Terry Here I mainly deleted the page because there wasn't any source given to it (and it was said to be released in 2012, which is very unlikely at this point of time, since not even all sets of 2011 are announced). Also, the content didn't look like a LEGO-related subject, so I deleted it with the reason that it is not confirmed (without source) or that it is a page not related to LEGO, which aren't accepted here. If it was and you can provide a good source for it, you can create it again or I'll undelete the page, and you can add the source. 14:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC)